2 Chances
by totaldramaduncney
Summary: Duncan and Courtney both have a second chance to go back to the beginning of TD.Will they get back together, or will they just make it worse?Rated M for language, and maybe some fluff. Duncan. Sigh,... Don't judge me!


Duncan and Courtney both have a second chance to get back together. Will they be able to? Or will they just make it worse?

Chapter 1: Reunion

Duncan's POV

"Fine."

"Fine". She spun on her heel and stalked out the door.

" Ugh. Why do I even bother?" Duncan waited for her to come running back laughing, saying "Oh Dunky , you know i could never be mad at you,but she never did. "Oh well, she'll probably be here in the morning. Geoff said there was a show at the local strip club, maybe I'll go see that." He called Geoff. "Hey, you know that show you told me about?" "Yeah, why?" "I was wondering if you and Bridge wanted to come see it with me." "Sure! What about Gwen?" "Oh, we got in another fight. She'll be back in the morning, but isn't it going out of town soon?" "Yeah, in a week. So well pick you up, at 9:30?" "Sure." "We could invite some other people too. "Yeah, sort of like a TD reunion?" "Sure." "But don't invite Courtney, she'll just mess everything up." "Everyone means everyone, Duncan. You scared of your ex?" "No, she probably won't even go anyway. You know how she is about stuff like that." "Good point. Alright, I won't invite her, but everyone else. Even Heather and Alejandro." "Won't they be too busy sucking face?" "Duncan. EVERYONE." Ok,OK fine I'm just saying." "OK see you at 9:30." "Bye."

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Courtney's POV

Tonight was my big night. Daniella had just called in sick and I got the lead role for tonight, and if I did good I might get to be promoted! This was the big show too. This was the night when people won sex with the performers. I put on my black wig, and finished doing my makeup. I had to look like Daniella, or I couldn't perform. My grand entrance was doing the splits on a bunch of diamonds. I peeked out into the audience, and my heart sank. "Why do I even want him here? He cheated on me, for that goth!" "You're almost on!", my manager called." "OK, be right there!" I sighed and went into the wings to go on in 5 minutes.

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Duncan's POV

Geoff came to pick me up at 9:30, and we went to dinner. Everyone was there, even Heather and Alejandro. Except for Gwen. We caught up for a few minutes, and then we ate. After we were done, the guys all loaded into Geoff's car, and the girls went shopping. "Don't have sex with anyone, Taylor", Lindsay said to me. "Um, I'm not Tyler. " "Oh yeah", she went and told the real Tyler that. "Come on Beth!" When we got there, the show was starting in two minutes. We hurried to find seats in the front row. We ended up bribing a bunch of people, just to get into the front. The show was about to start.

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Courtney's POV

The show was about to start. I waited for the opening music to start, and went out onto the splits. I looked into the audience. Was that... Duncan? And everyone else. What? They kept in touch?

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc

Duncan's POV

* * *

Oh my god. That girl was hot! I went up to the table and asked "hey, can I get on the list?" "OK, said Chef, Yes Chef. Since you gave that bunny to DJ, I'll let you decide. So who?" The lead girl. "She's feisty. I don't know..." I'll be fine. "OK, there are two people before you. OK that's good. "Please don't tell Gwen." When it was my turn, I went into the back room, and waited for her.

* * *

Dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc dxc!

* * *

Courtney's POV

* * *

I had to have sex with 3 people! Are you fucking kidding me? I got through two of them, and then went to get a drink. When I returned, I gasped. "Duncan?"

* * *

**First fanfic, again don't judge me. Rxr please! P.S I only work on one story at a time, so I will probably update within the next two or three days!**


End file.
